TRUST
by TyFinify
Summary: Lacey loves but doubts Danny's sincerity and Danny loves but doubts Lacey's commitment. This has always been a major problem for this couple. However, trust will be their greatest alliance for the turn of events they are about to encounter.
1. Every Time

**_(My Version of Twisted Episode 1x09) Fan Fiction (Disclaimer: I do not own the show/characters of Twisted)_**

**_(WARNING I AM A HOPELESS / HELPLESS ROMANTIC ;)_**

Chapter 1: **Every Time**

It was a gloomy overcast day by the dock. Danny leans against the rail of the dock, staring out into the quiet river wondering whether he will have the courage to tell Lacey about the necklace. He valued Lacey's opinion and knew that her leap of faith to trust him will be the very thing that causes her to hate him. The idea of Lacey hating him made his chest ache, his mind jumble and his palms sweat. Danny wiped the residue of sweat from his hands onto his pants. Part of him wanted to call off the meeting; the other half desperately wanted relief of this burden. That necklace has spun a web for him and he is trapped in the middle. He doesn't know why it was left for him, but he certainly knows how it is ruining everything he has worked to rebuild. Danny knew that telling Lacey would take some finesse. She was like a fox; she could be drawn by allure, cautious by nature and swift to avert. Danny began to doubt himself and just as he reached for his phone, he could see movement in his peripheral vision; it was Lacey.

Danny suddenly felt weak. Just the sight of Lacey made him want to refrain from his confession and hold onto to the idea that at this very moment she was happy to see him. He thought to himself, 'If I confess, then that happiness may dissipate. But if she finds out otherwise, I may never regain her trust.' These very thoughts are what motivated Danny to speak. But before he said a single word, he moved closer to Lacey; close enough to kiss her. He reached out for her hand and said, "There are two things I want to tell you but you must promise me something." Lacey was amused at first but the look on Danny's face was serious, almost as if he were disconcerted about something. Usually Danny would alleviate any tension with a smirk or a witty remark. However the Danny that stood before her didn't do any of those things. Lacey had never seen Danny so nervous, so disturbed. Danny continued to search Lacey's face for an answer. Their eyes bore into one another. Both were trying to read the others facial expression and arriving to the same conclusion that something wasn't right. Danny's eyes never swayed and his grip of Lacey's wrists never loosened. Again Danny asked, "Promise me, you will hear what I have to say, before you make a decision." Lacey stepped back. She was tensing up preparing for the worst. Danny could sense Lacey's tension as he noticed her beautiful smile slowly fade and her soft full lips become tight and thin. Lacey huffs, "What is it Danny?"

Danny swallows hard, and slowly exhales, "OK first the good news is that I won't have to move to Arizona because my mother was released from jail." Lacey's face lights up. "That's great Danny!" Although nervous, Danny couldn't help but want to stop at just the good news and avoid telling her the bad, but he could see the moment of joy was fading; because Lacey was bracing herself again. "So what's the other thing you have to tell me?" Danny hesitated, and kept reciting the mantra, 'if I won't then someone else will, it's now or never' in his mind. Danny stepped even closer, and asked her, "Do you trust me, do you believe I'm innocent?" Lacey didn't like the tone of the conversation. The words 'he's a liar, a liar, leave now', kept echoing in her mind. She tried to pull her hand away but Danny wouldn't let it go. "Danny let go, you're hurting me!" she grunted. Danny ignores her request, looks at Lacey fervently and murmurs, "Someone placed the necklace in my locker. I…" Lacey's expression rapidly went from confused to rage. As she relentlessly attempted to yank herself away, Danny refused to let go. "Let me go now!" she screamed. Danny knew he had a short window of opportunity to tell her the worst part. She was strong and irate; but Danny needed to tell her. It was now or never. He needed to do something quick to get her attention again. Danny violently pounds the left side of his chest with Lacey's right hand. Lacey could feel his rapid heart beat. "Do you feel what you're doing to me? You would think I ran a marathon today, but instead all I am trying to do is tell you the truth. Someone is trying to frame me. I had the necklace this entire time. I wanted to turn it in, but Chief Masterson would have assumed I killed her. So I kept it. I wanted to figure out who left it and why?"

Suddenly Lacey felt Danny's grip loosen and she ripped her wrist from his hand and ran. Lacey stumbled Danny and he lost his balance, but quickly regained it when the rail stopped him from going overboard into the river. He could see Lacey swiftly working her way back to the parking lot. Danny's anxiety turned into adrenaline and he locked his sight on Lacey's back and dashed after her. Lacey could here the sound of trampling feet barreling towards her. The sound was growing louder and louder. She quickly glanced back; and increased her speed. But she wasn't fast enough. He was faster. With in a matter of seconds Lacey was no longer running. In fact she couldn't even feel the ground beneath her anymore; because Danny had scooped her up by the waist and fell backwards. They began wrestling in the grass. Lacey elbowed Danny in the ribs and then rocked herself forward to get up. But before she could stand completely erect, Danny spun on his side and clipped Lacey's legs. She fell down hard on her butt. Danny swiftly grabbed her legs, pulled her body towards him and then pounced on her. He pinned both her wrist down along side her head and locked his legs under hers. She was trapped and tired. Although breathless, Danny pleaded, "Stop…running…from…me, just…let… me…finish." Lacey was conquered and slightly aroused; but she wouldn't dare reveal this to Danny.

She remained stoic and responded with a nod. Lacey's beauty mesmerized Danny. Her soft brown eyes and lush lips were beckoning him to lean closer; but now wasn't the time to show her how much he craved her. He could see Lacey was surrendering; so he proceeded to explain. "I figured if someone wanted to frame me all they had to do was send in an anonymous call advising the police to check my locker, but they didn't. They wanted me to find it. So I hid it and my mother found where I stashed the necklace and threw it in the pond. Rico saw her throw it into the pond the night of the festival and later told Chief Masterson. My mother knew it looked bad and was only trying to get rid of any evidence that would link me to Regina's murder. Lacey was lost for words. Her heart and mind were at war. Lacey wondered 'was he telling the truth? Is someone trying to frame him? Sociopath or not, Danny looked depleted, as if he just poured his soul out and was nothing more than a statue eagerly awaiting her response.' His eyes were full of sorrow, and they tugged at Lacey's heart. She thought to herself, 'maybe he's telling the truth?' Lacey closed her eyes and banged her head into the ground and exhaled, "Danny this is crazy…why would someone want to frame you?" Danny lowered his head and his hair graced Lacey's face. She loved it when his hair touched her skin; it was an odd sensation.

Danny released his grip from Lacey's wrist and unwrapped his legs from around hers. He was giving her the chance to run; because it was her nature. But to Danny's surprise she just sat up and massaged her wrist. As much as she wanted to peg him as a liar, she couldn't deny the feeling, that he was being sincere. They were connected emotionally and she could sense his need for her to empathize. Lacey could see that he was stressed, because he started yanking the blades of grass out of the ground one by one instead of answering her question. "Danny why would someone try to frame you?" she asked again. Danny sighed, "I don't know Lace, that's what I'm trying to figure out." You are the only person I didn't want to disappoint. I didn't have the heart to tell you this before; because you were finally opening up to me and the last thing I wanted to do was lose you. I need you…why can't you see that I am in love with you Lacey. Losing you is not an option, and if I have to tackle you down in public places every time you try to walk away, then I hope you enjoy washing out grass stains; because I am not letting you go." Lacey's mind and heart were at war again. Her mind was chanting, 'leave now, don't give in' while her heart shouted, 'I love you too!' Resisting him in such a vulnerable state was always her weakness. Lacey scooted closer in between Danny's legs and tucked the chestnut locks of his hair behind his ears, and whispered on his lips, "Every time?" Danny gasped at the feel of her lips on his and whispered back, "Yes, every time", and they kissed passionately, completely forgetting where they were.

Moments passed as Lacey and Danny became infused with one another. Neither had any clue that the bluish-gray clouds above had darkened. They didn't even detect the warning scent of rain in the air until a loud roaring sound of thunder was followed by steady pour of heavy rain. Lacey abruptly broke away from the kiss and squealed, "Ah, flash flood!" Danny jumped up, grabbed Lacey's right hand and lifted her up off the ground. Their clothes became drenched in a matter of seconds. The rain was relentless. Navigating through it seemed impossible. They could barely see anything ahead of them. Danny took off his black jacket and held it up above his and Lacey's head. The two of them shuffled together to an old nearby oak tree at the edge of the parking lot. They found some relief from the rain while under the old oak tree. Danny and Lacey exploded in laughter at how drenched they were and how silly they must have looked trying to escape the rain with Danny's small jacket as their umbrella. Danny tossed his soggy jacket on the ground and gently pulled Lacey towards him as he rested his back against the tree. With a slight nudge he lifted Lacey's chin. Lacey expected Danny to kiss her again; but instead he just gazed at her with a devilish grin.

Lacey wiped the water from her eyes and asked, "What are you thinking?" Danny smoothed the limp strand of wet hair from Lacey's cheek and said, "I'm just imagining what you look like in the shower." Lacey leaned into Danny and replied, well if you continue being honest with me, you may just find out someday. Lacey noticed the subtle raise of Danny's eyebrows, which could only mean he was intrigued by her remark. Lacey was getting cold and desperately wanted to get out of the rain so she could remove the wet clothes that clung to her body. She scans the lot and just barely spots her car. She then commands, "Follow me" They jog 12 parking spaces away towards the left corner of the lot. Danny stands above Lacey holding up his drenched jacket while Lacey reaches for her keys to unlock the door. "Are you really going to drive in this torrential down pour?" Danny said as he plopped his butt into the passenger seat. Lacey started the car and stared out the window and sighed, "No, there is just way too much rain. It's probably best to sit here until it lessens or stops." Lacey turned the heater on and began taking off her wet clothes. Danny loved Lacey's idea and starts taking his clothes off as well. Both had stripped down to their undergarments. Danny took the liberty to tug on Lacey's black bra strap. Lacey tilted her head and said, "Uh… no, no you stay on your side of the car and I stay on mine. I want to finish talking about who is setting you up." Danny blinks rapidly and finds this scenario to be amusing; "You don't actually expect me to be able think straight while your sitting next to me with so much skin exposed?" Lacey blushed, "Just because I couldn't resist you 15 minutes ago, doesn't mean I am going to forget the point of this meeting. Besides someone may see us. "Not if we go in the back seat?" Danny suggested hopefully. Lacey tilted her head and smiled as she rolled her eyes and replied "No, nice try, start talking?"

Danny threw his head back onto the headrest. He then scratched his forehead with the back of his thumb, slowly pushes his hair away from his face and sighs, "Someone killed Regina and wanted me to have the necklace. Which means that whoever killed Regina knew my family well enough to know that the necklace belonged to my aunt Tara. I need to find out who knew my aunt Tara." Lacey puckered her lips as she tried thinking of who would have known Danny's Aunt Tara five years ago. "Did your aunt Tara have any boyfriends? What about your Dad?" Danny became silent. Lacey knew Vikram Desai was a touchy topic and as usual it struck a nerve. Danny adjusted his seat and then looked at Lacey with an intense expression, "I don't know much about my father's life outside the house, let alone people he knew. I wish I did, but I don't."

Lacey could see this topic really bothered Danny. She touched his shoulders, and said "Sorry. Maybe you could look through old photos with your mom and ask her questions about Tara." Danny face transformed from upset to insult. Lacey was alarmed at his expression. "What? What did I say?" Danny shook his head, "Can you imagine how morbidly uncomfortable it would be to talk about my aunt Tara with my mother?" Lacey bit her bottom lip as to imply 'point well taken'. "Well maybe I could talk to her about it? Just invite me over to your house for dinner and I can ask her when we are alone." This sounded like a great idea to Danny. Without any hesitation, he agreed "Ok let's do it. How about tomorrow night at six?" Lacey smiled and pecked Danny on the cheek and whispered with a smirk, "I'll be there." Danny loved her sexy smirk. It meant Lacey was warming up to him again. "So I guess this means we can resume our kissing session and hopefully a _feel_ session." Lacey giggled as she leaned in to kiss Danny's lips. Danny slowly worked his way from Lacey's mouth to her neck and down to her shoulder. Lacey felt as if her body was floating as Danny's hair swept across her chest. Lacey closed her eyes as Danny's warm breath hummed over her cold shoulder. It was the sudden sound of Lacey's bra unsnapping that snapped her out of the seductive trance Danny was putting her in. Lacey smacked his arm with one hand and shoved him away with the other. "I think we better go. If we stay in this spot any longer I'll end up pregnant." Danny did not want to stop. In fact all he could think about were all the other places he wanted to explore on Lacey's body. He glanced out the steamy windows and noticed the rain had stopped and more people were walking to their cars. He knew Lacey was right and sighed, "OK." Lacey backed out of the parking spot and drove away.

Chapter 2: Embrace...To be continued…


	2. Embrace

Chapter 2: Embrace

Things were finally looking up for Danny. He confessed about the necklace to Chief Masterson, Jo and Lacey and was now free of that burden. Although it took much effort to convince Lacey, he was able to make her understand. And in spite of the horrible truth she didn't hate him, in fact she wanted to help him. What more could he possibly ask for to make this week transpire any better? Danny was on cloud nine until he caught sight of something quite alarming. Exiting the school entrance and working his way down the steps was his soccer coach carrying a medium sized box filled to the top with stuff he originally had setup in his office. Danny re-positions his book bag onto his shoulder and walks swiftly towards the school's bottom step to stop his coach from getting any farther. "Coach what's going on? The coach slows down, turns and looks at Danny with a heartrending expression and says, "Sorry kid I tried covering for you, but word got out that you poisoned Cole. The assistant coach found out that I knew about it but didn't report it; so now I'm out of a job. Get prepared kid, you're in for a world of hurt." The coach left Danny speechless. He honestly didn't see this one coming. Truth was he never poisoned Cole.

When Danny walked the halls, the random students of Green Grove High gawked at him in shame. This could only mean that the poison rumor had spread. As Danny began unlocking his locker he stopped and began replaying in his mind the day he pleaded for the coach to reason on the fact that it didn't make sense for him to leave the evidence in plain sight and to poison his own friend; evidently someone was setting him up. The coach believed Danny; but he knew having Danny on the team was causing tension among the players, so he promised he wouldn't report the incident so long as Danny was willing to quit the team; so Danny quit the team despite how much he enjoyed playing. Panic and rage pulsed through Danny's mind and body as he snatched his History book out and then slammed the locker door loud enough to startle the students standing in the hallway. Danny had reached his boiling point. Images of Regina's face, finding the necklace in his locker, masked pranksters, Coach, Archie, Cole, mothballs were all simultaneously swimming around in Danny's head.

When Lacey and Sarita passed Danny they noticed him gazing oddly at his locker door. Sarita gestures to Danny and says, "Look at the Socio, I guess he finally knows this will be his last day at Green Grove High." Lacey halts "Why would it be his last day here?" Sarita glances back at Danny and then explains, "Well according to the soccer team, he poisoned Cole. The principle and school board will most likely expel him today. Lacey snickers "Oh". She had to pretend this information didn't faze her because this is what was expected; but deep down she wondered how he was taking this shocking news. She could only imagine how he must feel about possibly being expelled from school for allegedly poisoning Cole. Lacey needed to talk to him that instant, so she concocted a lie "Um, crap, I left my English book in my locker. I'll catch up with you guys in class." Lacey spun on her heel and started walking in the direction that would lead her back to Danny. She knew the bell was about to ring, but didn't care. Soon the halls would be empty of students and she'd have a chance to talk with him in private. To Lacey's suprise, Danny was still frozen solid in the same position from when she passed him. She was both relieved to see him still there and perplexed that he didn't even notice her walking up to him. He didn't even flinch at the startling sound of the bell. Instead he continued staring aimlessly at his locker. She grabbed his arm and whirled him around to face her and whispered "Danny… Hey what's wrong with you?" She then tapped on both sides of his face. Danny gasped and then shook his head as he blinked rapidly and finally acknowledged Lacey's face before him. Lacey had frightened him. He had no clue as to how long he had been standing there because he zoned out replaying the troubling events over and over in his mind. "How long were you standing here?" Lacey pouted, "Oh about 30 seconds." As selfish as it may sound, Danny was thrilled to know that she risked possibly getting detention to check on him. He then smiled at the sight of the big brown eyes of concern peering into his. "I don't know what just happened, Lace?" How long have I been standing here?" Lacey picks his book bag up and hands it to him "For about three minutes." Lacey knew it would be only a matter of time before a hall sweeper would notice and report them; and so she gestures for Danny to follow her into the library.

Since the library doors were glass, they could see that it was safe to enter because the librarian was nowhere in sight. Lacey takes a seat at a table in the isolated part of the library. Danny sits two chairs down from her, lays his History book on the table, opens it to some random page and pretends to read. Lacey also takes out her English book, turns to a random page and pretends to read. "What are you going to do about being expelled? Everyone believes you poisoned Cole?" Danny groans as he viciously rubs his face. "Whoever is trying to make my life a living hell has officially gotten under my skin. Lacey turns a page and whispers "How do you know it's one person?" Danny covered his mouth and slowly leans back in his chair as if he were having an epiphany. "I thought Archie was the one behind the pranks but it was Tyler. So I admit I was wrong about that; but someone purposely poisoned Cole and I can't imagine one of the teammates doing something like that. Although they weren't too thrilled about Cole befriending me, they would probably arrange a 'Stop hanging out with Danny intervention' before actually harming him. I know the soccer team wouldn't harm Cole, but Archie is still questionable. He hated knowing I had history with you and he hated having me on the team." Lacey couldn't contain the burst of excitement she felt at hearing Danny say they had history together. It was just a reminder of how entwined they were. Five years of separation was a testament to an attraction that started as kids. Danny could have pursued any other girl, but he wanted her when they were kids as well as now. "Well I believe that you are innocent. However, staying here at Green Grove High doesn't seem like a wise decision especially if you are striving to have a normal high school experience. It seems like every time I turn around there is either something on the news or gossip in the halls pertaining to you. I know this may not sound supportive, but I hate seeing you targeted for everything. Home schooling is probably a safer alternative."

Lacey wanted to hold his hand but it was too risky; so she got up and walked to the back of the library and signaled for him to follow. Danny waited until Lacey disappeared into the far corner and then went searching for her. She was exactly where he assumed. Lacey didn't waste any time, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck embracing him in a hug. Danny snuggled his face into Lacey's neck as if he were seeking a hiding space. A wave of emotions swept over him. No matter the level of mayhem chipping away at him, she was the only person who could make him feel whole. In her arms the world just seemed right. He wanted to stay forever buried under her soft thick hair just along the side of her neck. As they rocked side-to-side holding one another he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fade away in the soothing scent of apricots and honey emanating from her skin. Lacey could feel the subtle warmth of Danny's breath on her neck. She knew she couldn't protect him from anything, but she wanted him to know that her body was his safe haven. It was all she could offer and a gift Danny sincerely treasured. Danny squeezed Lacey tighter and tenderly kissed her neck. He slowly unraveled Lacey's arm from his neck and kissed the back of her hands, her nose and her forehead. He then gently tilted her chin up to kiss her lips and whispered "Thank you." Lacey smiled and was happy to know she could do something to make him feel better. "I guess we better get back to class. I know Sarita is probably wondering where I am." Danny smirked and asked, so I'll see you later tonight for dinner?" Lacey pecked Danny on the lips one last time and replied "Of course." Lacey then walked back to the table, grabbed her things and went to English class. Danny waited until she left the library to walk back to the table and get his stuff to go to History class.

Later that day Danny text his mother letting her know about Cole and the dinner he was having for Lacey. Danny cleaned his room, he then gathered all the photo albums and placed them on the living room table. It was now time to cook Orange glazed Alaskan salmon, roasted garlic red potatoes and a spring salad with sweet citrus vinaigrette. Danny loved to cook. He even considered attending culinary arts school after graduation. Danny glanced at the clock on stove and began to work faster because Lacey would be there in about an hour. Danny's mother Karen came home. The delicious aroma coming from the kitchen mesmerized her. Once she reached the kitchen she stopped in the threshold, crossed her arms and watched as her son chopped vegetables with such delight. Moments passed before Danny noticed her standing in the doorway. Karen straightened up and asked him if he needed any help. Danny looked at the time again and gratefully accepted her offer. He assigned Karen the task of completing the salad so he could change. Karen then tells him that she received a call from the principal. "The principal would like to discuss the situation about you poisoning your team mate Cole tomorrow morning at 9am. Danny wasn't in the mood to talk about Cole or being expelled. "We can talk about this later Mother, right now I have to change." Karen nodded "Ok Danny, we can discuss this later."

Meanwhile Lacey was tearing up her room looking for her favorite meet the parents dress. She finally found it in Claire's room. Lacey's little sister Claire was a pest when it came to taking her stuff. Lacey didn't mind sharing certain things; she just expected it to be returned in the same condition. Although Claire had never damaged anything, she did however have a serious problem returning borrowed clothes. Unfortunately Lacey couldn't scold her because Claire was away at a boarding school for kids who wanted to be Veterinarians. She had won that scholarship for being an avid participant at the local zoo for the past two years. Lacey twirled around in her favorite green dress. It was a sleeveless A-line green polka dot dress. She completed her outfit with a white sweater and the most adorable green sued flats. Once she finished her hair and make up, she walked down the hall and told her mother she would be back at nine. "Wait, where are you going?" Lacey couldn't tell her she was going over Danny's house because her mother wasn't crazy about him. Judy actually resented Danny the trauma Danny put Lacey through five years ago when he killed his aunt Tara. "Um, I am going out to eat with friends." Judy smiles "Ok have fun." Lacey walks down the steps, grabs the cake she bought earlier, her purse and keys and leaves the house. As Lacey turns into Danny's driveway, she becomes nervous because the sole purpose of this dinner is to get Danny's mother to talk about Tara's close associates. Lacey wonders if she will be able to ask such personal questions without causing suspicion. She figured the least she could do is try.

Lacey knocked on the Desai family's door at exactly 6 o'clock. Danny happily opened the door. He took the cake from her and gestured for her to come in. "You look very pretty" To amuse Danny, Lacey curtsied "and you look very handsome yourself." Danny wore a black dress shirt and pair dark blue boot cut jeans with black leather loafers. Karen walked into the room "Hi Lacey! It's so good to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were running for…" Danny interrupted and groaned, "Mother…no." Karen got the hint "Oh…uh you brought a cake? What kind is it?" Lacey laughed internally at how Danny cut his mother short but she knew very well what Karen was talking about. She didn't want Karen to feel awkward so she disregarded the statement and cheerfully answered Karen "It's an Oreo Chocolate Cake." Karen became excited, " Oh, I've never had that before! I'll take this into the Kitchen." Danny knew it would be a constant challenge to keep his hands off Lacey for the entire evening. Which is why he figured he take advantage now. So as soon as Karen disappeared into the other room, Danny sauntered over to Lacey to taste what flavor lip-gloss she was wearing. He gently held her beautiful face in the palm of his hands and gave her a long succulent kiss. That kiss would have to hold them over until after dinner. Karen called from the other room "Ok can we eat now?" Danny rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh "She's right the food is getting cold. Just so you know, I placed the photo albums on the living room table; so you may want to eat cake and talk in there." Lacey nodded and wiped her cherry lip-gloss off the sides of his mouth and chin. Danny licked his lips "I think this one is probably my favorite flavor. It's only fair that I taste more." Lacey smirked and then pushed Danny in the direction of the Dinning room.

Lacey was impressed with the tiered white candle centerpiece and the soft music playing in the background. Danny pulled her seat out for her before he sat down in his. Lacey was amazed at how perfect everything appeared. She was even more amazed by how delicious everything tasted. Danny loved watching Lacey eat the food he prepared because it made him happy to make her happy even if it was something as trivial as a meal. Lacey realized she hadn't said a single word since she began to devour just about everything on her plate. Although feeling slightly embarrassed she knew she needed to say something. "Mrs. Desai this meal is fantastic." Karen chuckled, "All the credit goes to Danny. He prepared everything tonight. I just helped toss the salad." Lacey nearly choked. Danny couldn't contain the grin taking over his face. He was tickled by Lacey's reaction. They've spent so much time playing cat and mouse that they never really talked about things that interested them. Lacey pointed to Danny and then pointed to her plate and shrilled "I don't believe it!" Danny nodded his head to imply yes he did cook everything. "I can tell you the recipe?" Lacey wiped her mouth with her napkin and wittingly remarked "No, you can just make this for me again." Danny tilted his head in adoration and replied, "Will do". Although the dinner was intentionally for three, Karen felt like she was a third wheel. Watching Danny and Lacey ogle and sass one another was quite entertaining. It was as if they forgot she was still in the room. She dare not disturb their banter; instead she continued to eat and imagine where their wedding might take place and whether or not Lacey would wear her old wedding dress.

After dinner, Lacey waits in the living room for Danny to bring her a slice of cake. Karen sits on the couch beside her and confesses, "I just want you to know that Danny is crazy about you. I have never seen him so excited about having anyone over for dinner. But aside from that it is evident in the way he looks at you when you aren't looking." Lacey blushes "Well between you and me, I am crazy about him too." Hearing Lacey admit this really put Karen's mind at ease because she couldn't stand the idea of Danny having his heart broken. Lacey picked up a white photo album and began looking through it. She spotted a photograph of her and Danny standing beside Tara's car. Lacey points to the red car, "This car looks oddly familiar, I recall being in it a lot." Karen takes the book from Lacey and confirms "Oh that was Tara's old car. We use to ask her to drive you kids to the park and fun centers so we the parents could get some quiet time." Lacey leaned over to reexamine the photo. "That's right. Tara spent a lot of time with us. I often wondered if she ever had a social life or even a boyfriend?" Karen burst into laughter, "Oh she certainly had a social life. There was this one guy, named George Dasher. His nickname was Shorts. I believe he worked with Danny's dad and he met Tara when Vikram invited her to a company dinner. George was obsessed with Tara, but I wouldn't say he was a serious threat. It seemed as though his love for Tara became a bit unhealthy. I'll leave it at that." Lacey wanted to know exactly how unhealthy, but she didn't want to goad Karen. Danny was eavesdropping from the other room, waiting for his mother to finish. When he realized she was changing the subject, he took that as his queue to bring in the three slices of Chocolate Oreo cake. Danny and Lacey conversed with their eyes. Danny's eye signaled, 'you did great', where as Lacey's eyes signaled 'I think we have something.' Karen was so enthralled by her newly discovered Oreo Chocolate cake that she didn't even notice Danny and Lacey playing footsies under the coffee table.

It was getting late and Lacey had to be home by nine. Lacey hugged Karen and thanked her for the wonderful evening and asked Danny to walk her to her car.

To Be Continued…


	3. Esoteric

Chapter 3: Esoteric

Danny's alarm chimed at exactly 6:30 in the morning, approximately four hours before Danny's trial hearing in front of the school board. At the startling sound of his alarm he awoke gasping for air and clutching at his chest. He was relieved to know it was merely a dream. Which was odd because he hasn't had a nightmare in over six months. The last nightmare was about his father drowning in the ocean and eaten by sharks; and although this dream was utterly awful it did not compare to the one from which he had just awaken. Danny rolls over and stares at the ceiling trying to make sense of the nightmare. He dreamt of pleading his case in front of the school board. Just as he was finishing his statement he saw Lacey enter through the double doors in slow motion. She strode in as if she were on a mission completely focused on her target. Danny's heart lit up at the sight of her but he didn't like how she didn't smile back. He didn't like how she bypassed the vacant seats and increased her walking pace into a sprint. He didn't like the look of burning hate in her eyes nor her grimace of disgust as she leaped and plunged a knife right through his heart. Even in his dream Danny was lost for words. The anguish he felt wasn't from the knife in his heart, but from the one who so callously put it there. The only word he could utter before her face became a blur was why.

He closed his eyes tight to erase the image of the glinting blade arching in the air and tearing through his chest. It felt so real. Danny couldn't help but to touch again the same spot on his chest where the knife had pierced. Danny then rolled over on his other side and again tried to make since of it. Could it mean Lacey has the potential to hurt him physically, emotionally or mentally when he least expects? Could it mean she is untrustworthy? He figured it must have been something she did or said by which his subconscious stored it for later processing. The more Danny pondered over the meaning of the dream the more he needed to see Lacey. Sure he could call or text her, but that wouldn't resolve his uncertainty. He needed to see her face expressions because facial expressions revealed the inner thoughts. Danny has learned overtime to pay close attention to Lacey's facial expressions and body language; because Lacey has a tendency of saying one thing while thinking another. Danny needed to know if Lacey was willing to endure their relationship through good and bad especially if he loses at the hearing today. Although she has stuck with him this far, the dream of her stabbing him provoked his curiosity about her commitment. Danny knew that nothing good was to follow once the hearing was over. He was afraid that Lacey would end their secret affair if being with him became too risky or difficult. Danny sat up and realized he needed to see and talk to Lacey before he went to trial. After 45 minutes of showering, grooming, and clothing himself in one of his father's old black suits, he then walked briskly to Lacey's house.

Lacey was just getting out of the shower when she heard something crash against her bedroom wall. She immediately knew it was Danny but wondered why on earth would he come over at eight o'clock in the morning considering school starts in about an hour. Lacey gripped her towel tighter and walked over to the window. Danny's hand gripped the ledge and then he lifted his torso high to swing his right leg over onto Lacey's bedroom floor. Lacey stood back watching and giggling behind her hands. Danny notices, "Uh, I could have used some help. Glad to see I am your source of amusement today." Lacey tried very hard to stop giggling but the image of him struggling to get over the sill was hilarious. "I'm so sorry Danny, It's just comical to me." Danny understood why she was amused, but he honestly didn't think it was _that_ funny. Danny pushes his hair back away from his face and counters, "So you find that to be funny huh? Well what if I told you I can make you stop laughing within the next 60 seconds?" Danny teasingly tugged on Lacey's towel. This caught Lacey off guard. She crouched and began to back away from Danny's wandering hands. Danny had a devilish grin on his face. Lacey could only imagine what was going through that sexy head of his. She also knew that when Danny locked his sight on her, it usually meant she didn't stand a chance against resisting his charm nor his amazing ability to pounce and pin. Lacey without thinking backed herself into a dark corner in her room. Danny loosened his tie and slowly approached her. He loved the look of naughty anticipation that graced her face. With each deliberate slow step Danny plotted his means of seduction. He thought first to taste the water glistening on her rich brown shoulder, second to slowly remove the towel, third allow his hands to explore all the places on her body that were normally hidden with clothing, fourth ravish her body with pain and pleasure. Lacey's heartbeat quickened with every step. And when Danny's body pressed against hers, a warm sensation of excitement tingled throughout her body. Furthermore when he grazed her shoulder with his teeth she couldn't fight the urge to close her eyes and release her clutch of the towel and lose all inhibitions in that moment of pleasure.

If it wasn't for the loud knock at the door things could have became very intense very quickly. Lacey was slightly thankful and annoyed by the knock on the door. She whispered to Danny, "Okay you win" and Danny smirked, "I know." Lacey pecked Danny on the lips and then slid herself from in between his body and the wall. Danny's eyes seemed to plead for her to ignore the door and allow them to continue. The knocks became louder and harder, "Okay, okay I'm coming?" Lacey opened the door to her mother who appeared to be angry. "What's wrong mom?" Lacey's mother pointed to her watch and said, "You should be dressed by now. I yelled for you to come down and eat your breakfast ten minutes ago. Also what was that thump I heard?" Lacey looked back into the room for inspiration and saw the full-length body mirror against the wall. Lacey then looked at her mother and said the body mirror slipped from her hands and hit the wall. Apparently Lacey's mother accepted the lie and responded with a simple "Next time be more careful and hurry up your breakfast is getting cold. Lacey nodded. She then closed the door and locked it.

Danny came out of the closet "Phew that was a close one?" Lacey looked at her clock and then realized that she had in fact spent too much time in the shower, because normally she would be dressed around this time. Lacey looks at Danny and he looks at her. " I have to get dressed now." She then walks into her closet, shuts the door and begins to dress. Danny took a seat onto Lacey bed and remembered his initial purpose for coming over there in the first place. "When you're done dressing we need to talk." Lacey paused and wondered whether his news was good or bad. "Why can't you tell me now?" Danny cleared his throat and replied, "Well I prefer to tell you to your face." Lacey did not like the sound of this request. She wondered what was so important that it involved analyzing her face. Lacey finished dressing and then sat at her vanity. Danny walked over, placed his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her and focused on the mirror's reflection of Lacey's beautiful face. "I had a dream that you came to the hearing. I was happy to see you but you didn't respond with a smile like you normally would; instead you kept walking in at a steady pace and then you sprinted, leaped and plunged a knife into my heart." Lacey stopped brushing her hair and caught sight of the expression of deep concern on his face. Lacey immediately grew ashamed of the Lacey present in Danny's dream. According to Danny's nightmare she was a heart-stabbing murderer. Even though it was a mere dream, she felt somewhat guilty. Guilty in the sense that she was the monster of his nightmare. He dreamt she was a monster that he apparently trusted and assumed improbable of ill will. Of all the monsters at school discriminating against him, she was the one he dreamt to be lethal. Lacey swallowed hard and turned to face Danny. "Danny you know I wouldn't ever do anything like that, right?" Danny was relieved to see that this nightmare bothered her as well. "I know this may sound crazy, but I don't take nightmares lightly Lace, especially when they involve you of all people stabbing me in the heart. I guess I'm just trying to make sense of the why. I know you wouldn't literally stab me in the heart but you do have the power to break it. I know this all sounds random and crazy but I honestly didn't want to stand before the board with the question of your intent in the back of my mind. Which is why I had to see your initial reaction before I went to the hearing. As crazy as this may sound, I find closure in the presence of shame in your eyes. It assures me that you are in my life for all the right reasons.

Lacey could understand why he would feel skeptical about the people around him. He was in Juvenile detention for five years spending his every waking moment steadily alert for any potential threat. Lacey wanted to confirm her intent. She wanted Danny to know that he didn't need to question her intent nor ponder over her loyalty. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her; and no amount of adversity would turn her against him. But Lacey couldn't openly express herself like Danny. She was a doer not a talker. To show him her inner thoughts and feelings, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest so that she could hear loud and clear the sound of his heart beating. She then said, "Danny my intent is to protect your heart. So there is no need for you to doubt me because I am yours." Lacey then kissed Danny on the chin, smacked him on his hind and told him to go, because it was only a matter of time before her mother would demand she eat breakfast. "Meet me by my car in ten minutes and, I'll give you a ride to school." Danny's heart became heavy as he watched Lacey slip from his arms and walk out the room. That heavy feeling in his heart was one of the side effects of love known as separation anxiety. As Danny lowered himself from Lacey's bedroom windowsill, the words, "I'm yours", filled him with joy and brought a smile to his face because it was something he desperately needed to hear. In so few words she implied she loved him too.

To be continued…Chapter 4: Exposed


	4. Exposed

Chapter 4: Exposed

On their way to school there was a question practically eating Danny alive to which he already knew the answer. He wasn't sure if he could handle Lacey actually saying no or come up with some lame excuse about how it may affect her so-called friend's impression of her. Danny glances over at Lacey debating whether or not this would be the right time to ask her the question that he so desperately wants to ask. Lacey was unaware of the subtle nervous glances Danny was making. Her main goal was to cheer him up. Lately he's been acting strange, having weird dreams and at that moment behaving as 'Mr. Doom and Gloom' and it was making her feel depress. She knew he was probably apprehensive about the process and outcome of the hearing; which was the only reason she had refrained from telling him he was a drag. Although she hated being around miserable people, she wasn't entirely insensitive. Lacey had been driving five minutes and Danny had not uttered a single word. Usually Danny would ask her a million questions about pop culture or the latest hit songs; but not today. Lacey found his silence to be quite unnerving. Something was on his mind and it probably had something to do with the hearing. Lacey hated talking about the hearing. It made her feel guilty as if she were betraying him by not wanting to attend. They had discussed this over the phone the night Danny hosted the dinner and haven't talked about it since. Lacey couldn't take the silence anymore! She needed a distraction; so instead of asking him how he felt or a really annoying hypothetical question, she simply turned up the music and sung the lyrics to a song that Danny had never heard before. She had a hunch that Danny's nervous glances and dead silence was the result of that prior discussion.

At first he respected and understood her reasoning but now that the hearing was only an hour away he realized he wanted her there and he wanted her to speak on his behalf. He wanted to hear what she really thought of him. Danny felt himself becoming emotional. The lump developing in his throat seemed to grow the more he realized that Lacey wasn't willing to fight for him. It was all starting to get to him. Danny turned to look at her angelic face and began to feel a steady burn in his chest that raged resentment towards Lacey. He caught the impression that she was willing to sit back and watch people drag his name and character into the ground. Lacey was vigilant therefore Danny knew that Lacey was aware of the few people who would say decent things about him while the majority would take delight in slandering his name. Danny was appalled that such possibilities didn't even seem to faze her. In spite of his better judgment he threw caution to the wind and asked Lacey anyway. "I know you said no before and at first I said I would respect your wishes, but deep down I'm dying inside knowing you won't be there for me during my worst hour. Lace, are you speaking at the hearing today?"

Lacey pretends to not hear the question and turns the radio up louder. Danny grew agitated at Lacey's attempt to avoid discussing the trial hearing. It was very obvious to him that it made her uncomfortable. Danny turned the radio off and repeated the question. Lacey absolutely despised this question. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, swallowed hard and slowly turned to look at Danny. He had already turned his whole body in her direction and waited patiently for Lacey to respond. Lacey couldn't bear to look at him again. His soulful sad dark brown eyes made it very difficult for her to stand her ground. Lacey believed Danny had every right to ask this of her considering she was the one person that knew him personally. Lacey parked a two blocks away on a street behind the school building. Danny knew the drill. This is where she always dropped him off to avoid anyone seeing them. As much as Danny hated this routine he knew it was the only way to keep Lacey from being ostracized. Danny felt that no one should have to deal with that kind of animosity on a daily basis, especially Lacey. Danny hesitates from getting out of the car. He needed an answer. "Lace are you coming to the hearing today?" Lacey looks down at her lap and then at Danny. She knows she should go and show her support, but she is afraid of how it may look considering her friends believe he killed Regina. Even if she agreed to only show up as a speculator, she didn't think she'd be able to sit back quietly and allow the students to vilify Danny's character. Danny could see that this decision tormented her; so instead of begging he just exited the car, slammed the door and walked away. Lacey shouted his name from the car, "Danny wait! Let me explain!" Danny ignored Lacey's call and kept walking towards the school and never looked back. Without thinking she started to get out of the car and run after Danny but before she stood up she spotted Archie standing across the street. Once again she had to choose between Danny and popularity. Lacey reasoned that now wasn't the time to run after Danny, especially since Archie's eyes were burning a hole into the side of her face. She pretended not to see Archie, stared straight ahead and drove off towards the student parking lot.

Lacey parked the car in the student parking lot and began to check her hair and make up. Just as she was about to open her car door, Archie appeared, opened the passenger door and sat down. Lacey was in shock. "What are you doing Archie?" He gnashed his teeth, "Tell me I didn't just see the freak get out of your car and then you calling after him? Please, tell me I didn't just witness that?" Although Lacey didn't feel she needed to explain anything to Archie, she didn't want to make matters worse for Danny or create any further suspicion considering Archie was speaking at the hearing today. Lacey smoothed out her hair and feigned a nonchalant attitude. "Yes, I was giving him a ride. Is there a crime against giving another student a ride if you are both running late and heading towards the same destination?" Archie shook his head in disbelief, "Lacey you need to stay away from that freak. I know we aren't together anymore and you probably think it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but after today you may want to steer clear of him." This comment peaked Lacey's interest. "What's going to happen today?" Archie smirked, "Regina's mom has convinced the board, the teachers and the soccer team that Danny needs to be expelled. She wants him out of the school, out of the town and placed in prison. She was convinced he was responsible for the murder of Regina, poisoning of Cole and just about all the tension looming over this town. She will stop at nothing. The Freak doesn't stand a chance. I know you two were friends years ago, but he is bad news. I'd hate to see you go down with him." Archie got out of the car, slammed the door and walked away before Lacey had a chance to ask another question. She then glanced at the time on her dashboard; she only had five minutes to get to class before the late bell rung.

Lacey made it just in time for class. She glanced at the clock on the wall and then at her teacher. She tried very hard to focus on her teacher's instructions but all she could think about was how Danny was about to suffer through an unjustly swayed trial hearing. If Danny gets expelled as a result of this hearing, she may never be able to have an accepted and open relationship with Danny. The sound of her father's voice forbidding her from seeing Danny seemed to echo in her mind. Nonetheless, how would this affect his chances of getting into culinary arts school? How will the town treat him, after knowing that he was expelled for allegedly harming another student? Just a few days ago Lacey was in favor of home school for Danny but now she felt he should not be forced into this decision because he was falsely accused. The idea of Danny being expelled began to bother Lacey even more. Expelling him would mark him as guilty and no matter how many good deeds he'd do, he'd still be treated like an outcast. The more Lacey thought about the closed-mindedness of the people in her town the more she grew sick with herself for upholding the same mentality in order to please her friends. It became clear to Lacey that if she didn't attend the hearing she'd be just as bad as everyone else. Lacey was convinced that this injustice had to stop and she needed to address Regina's mother, the ringleader of all this persecution. She glanced at the clock again and then at the door leading to the hallway. The hearing would commence in three minutes. Lacey got up and walked over to her teacher and whispered if she could have permission to attend the hearing. The teacher nodded and wrote Lacey a pass. Lacey then walked swiftly through the halls constantly looking over her shoulder, hoping that none of her friends would see her heading in the direction of the auditorium. Lacey slowed her pace as she approached the double doors of the auditorium. She reached for the handle but then yielded at the sound of Archie's voice resonating from behind the double doors. Lacey retracted her hand, leaned her back up against the hard metal auditorium doors and thumped her head against the doors as she contemplated whether or not going in was a smart idea.

Lacey wanted to hear what Archie was saying. From the sound of it all, Archie was surprisingly giving an unbiased assessment of Danny's character. Lacey exhaled while listening to Archie's testimony. She then began to pace back in forth and convinced herself that eavesdropping from the hallway was probably a better idea. However, such a resolution was quickly spoiled when she heard Regina's mother ask Archie to talk about the fight he had with Danny. Lacey gritted her teeth when she heard Regina's mother ask this question. It was quite evident that Mrs. Crane wanted to reveal negative things about Danny. Archie seemed to hesitate, but he began to talk about how Danny had punched and hurt him. Lacey rolled her eyes when she heard Archie say he is scared of Danny. The silence in the room and then someone from the board asked if there was another student that wanted to speak. Lacey began to get nervous because there seemed to be silence, which meant that there was no one else willing to say good things about Danny. Lacey stood up and just as she opened the door she saw Jo walking down the aisle towards the microphone. Lacey sighed in relief because she knew Jo would say decent things about Danny.

Lacey tried to ease her body in-between the double doors without making a sound to draw attention but that attempt failed because the doors squeaked when she released them. Everyone turned and looked at her. Danny turned as well and was thrilled to see Lacey. The audience then turned their attention back to Jo. Jo cleared her throat, "Danny is a wonderful guy. I mean he is just an amazing person." One of the male board member's then asked Jo, " Why do you feel this way? Jo became flustered and responded, "Because I think I'm falling for him." Everyone in the audience gasped and broke out in chatter. Jo looked around and seemed to have the expression of a girl who regretted the words that seemed to spill out her mouth. Danny was flabbergasted. He avoided making eye contact with Jo and anxiously turned around to see Lacey's reaction. Lacey didn't know what to think. She was completely confounded and until now unaware that Jo felt that way about Danny. Lacey initially felt sorry for Jo's embarrassing confession which would eventually be spread through rumors and later mocked; but the more she considered it the more she had this overwhelming urge to declare Danny as hers. Lacey noticed Danny staring back at her and could see that he too was unaware of Jo's feelings. Lacey realized her facial expression weren't giving Danny any relief because he seemed to turn his reluctantly. As much as she wanted to act as if Jo's confession didn't bother her, she couldn't feign it. Jo walked swiftly with her head down back to her seat. The main conductor of the board banged his gavel to restore order in the auditorium. Danny glanced at her but couldn't keep eye contact. The thought of Jo admitting she was falling in love with made extremely uncomfortable. Jo was like a sister to him therefore he could never see her as a love interest. Danny folded his arms and sunk in his chair. All he could think about now was whether or not his actions or gestures could have lead Jo to get the wrong impression. Danny' eyes fell to the floor of the podium as he tried to make sense of it all. He assumed that Jo had some inkling that he was crazy about Lacey. He thought Jo could draw such a conclusion based on the number of times he had inquired and obsessed over Lacey.

Meanwhile Lacey began to tense up when she saw Cole approach the podium. Cole's testimony could possibly make or break Danny's chance of being expelled. Cole glanced at Danny and then at Archie and then leaned down to speak into the microphone. The silence in the audience was deafening. Cole cleared his thought and spoke; "I played with Danny on the soccer team. He was a great soccer player, teammate and friend. I honestly do not know whether or not he poisoned me; and that's the honest truth." Cole glanced a Danny and Danny nodded his head to imply that he was grateful for Cole's honesty. Cole then glanced at Archie as he walked back to his seat; Archie gnashed his teeth in disgust at Cole.

While the audience hummed whispers of astonishment, Lacey never took her eyes off of Regina's mother. Although subtle, the board director looked to Regina's mother as if for confirmation and Regina's mother shook her head as to imply unacceptable. She then mouthed the words stick with the plan. After Regina's mother mouthed the affirmation to the board director she then looked down at Danny and sneered. The sight of Regina's mother sly smirk irritated Lacey and was all it took to push her over the edge. Lacey immediately knew what was about to happen. She arrived to the conclusion that Archie wasn't lying about how determined Regina's mother was to have Danny permanently removed from school. She had evidently already convinced the board director to expel him regardless of the student's testimony. She couldn't allow Regina's mother to get away with this injustice. Just before the board director swung his gavel to state the verdict, Lacey rushed to the podium. Lacey looked at the audience and nearly fainted from nervousness. Lacey figured she probably should have considered her stage fright before she practically ran down the aisle to the podium. Lacey licks her lips, turns back to look at Regina's mother to which almost caused her to loose her nerve; but it was the sight of elation that canvased Danny's face and his slouch slowly unfold into an erect position. Danny couldn't believe Lacey was about to risk everything she held dear to her to speak on his behalf.

He had half a mind to stop her before she uttered a single word but he couldn't seem to move because deep down he wanted her to expose the truth about them. He was tired of hiding their relationship, tired of sneaking around, tired of lying, and tired of feeling like a recluse. And although he knew consequences and persecution would certainly follow he didn't care because Lacey was worth it; and evidently she thought he was worth it too. Lacey locked eyes with Danny and they focused only on one another as if no one else was in the auditorium. Danny mouthed the words, "Are you sure?" and Lacey took a deep breath, blinked and gracefully nodded, "Yes." Mrs. Crane's posture straightened and made known her delight in seeing Lacey about to make a testimony because she thought Lacey was on her side. "Mrs Crane was certain Lacey would defend Regina's honor by letting everyone know how dangerous Danny was considering he killed her best . Crane was practically salivating at the mouth as she waited impatiently to hear Lacey testify against Danny and bring her late daughter Regina justice. Ms. Porter time is ticking. Is there anything you want to say?" Lacey cleared her throat, and spoke with conviction, "I at one point opposed the idea of Danny coming to our school. I used to ignore him, pretend he didn't exist because I didn't want to have anything to do with someone who would murder his aunt. But then one day my best friend Regina died and everyone I knew believed that this horror could only have generated from a person capable of murder. So I went along with the assumption that Danny probably did it. However, I found myself watching him where as before I was content on ignoring him. I began wondering why someone who was given a second chance at the life he missed out on would do something so heinous. It just didn't make any sense to me and so I grew even more curious about him. It wasn't until the Fall Festival that I realized why I watched him so closely, let alone why I even cared to figure him out. It took one argument to help release the pent-up desire we both shared for each other; and when I kissed him I knew he wasn't a sociopath because chemistry can't be faked." The crowd gasps. Lacey didn't allow the noise to distract her and instead of pausing she persevered. "From that time up till now, I have seen him sad, depressed, happy, worried and terrified. He tries so hard to fit in and to be accepted. He has dealt with harassment, blatant disrespect, accusations, threats and slander with such commendable grace. Yes, he did something awful when he was young, but now he is trying to redeem himself.

And just when things are starting to look up he is being accused of poisoning a teammate. Cole was the only player on the team to consider him as an equal. He was the only teammate to give him the benefit of the doubt. Ask yourself why would he risk the opportunity of a second chance and friendship after working so hard to attain them in the first place. Have you wondered whether others may have a motive to frame him?" Lacey turns and stares hard at Mrs. Crane and continues, "No. Instead of considering facts and other possibilities you rally the board and soccer team behind closed doors and wave your authority to see to it that he suffers a fate as dreadful as your daughter's because deep down you have convinced yourself he is responsible. Am I right? In conclusion, if Danny is expelled for this, mark my words, this will turn into a legal battle." Suddenly Karen stood up and shouted, Lacey's right, you have a conflict of interest and you shouldn't be up there making any decisions!" Regina's mother caught offense and bellowed, "Well your son is a murderer!" Then Karen countered, "Well your daughter was a whore!" The auditorium became besieged in uproar. The director of the board banged his gavel 10 times to restore order in the auditorium. Lacey walked away from the podium and glanced once more at Danny before she made her trek back up the aisle, but no eye contact was made. Danny was so preoccupied with restraining his mother, that he didn't notice Lacey exit the auditorium.

As the doors closed, Lacey felt safe to finally exhale. Her hands were trembling and a chill of adrenaline seemed to rush its way throughout her body. She felt thrilled and terrified all at once. Lacey then balled her hands into a fist, shut her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Seconds had passed before she could slow her heart rate. The sound of the gavel finally ceased and she could hear the director of the board preparing to deliver the verdict. Lacey covered her ears and walked away from the double doors. As much as she wanted to hear the director say Danny was not guilty and therefore exempt from being expelled she knew she couldn't handle him saying otherwise; especially after she just expressed her most inner thoughts and feelings in front of practically everyone. As Lacey walked her way back to class, she knew someone had either filmed or instant messaged all that had occurred in the auditorium; which meant it was only a matter of time before Syrita was alerted. Lacey was well aware that the moment she stepped on the podium she would be creating a milestone from which there was no turning back. Instead of going home to avoid public humiliation, she simply smoothed her hair back and braced herself as if she were going into battle.

To be continued


End file.
